Electronic devices such as, for example, smart phones may be used for communicating information such as, for example, a voice call. Users may wish to send and/or receive information more effectively using electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.